Ponyboy’s bloodcrazed nightmare
by Ruby fire enchantress
Summary: Ponyboy is taken away by the state and put into a strange but pretty cool foster home. His foster guardian is pretty nice as well as his foster sisters but they all keep secrets and he ends up involved in thier strange ways of life. This is the real story as opposed to my other one Gruesome secrets.
1. chapter 1

**This is the original story as opposed to my other one Gruesome secrets. Like I said it only is connected to what Ponyboy's going through in that story. This one is the real deal. It is the first one I started writing. So if you read both and wonder which one has the thoughts I first came up with it's this one. Again this one is alternate and is only connected to what happend to Ponyboy in the story Gruesome secrets. Sodapop gets to stay home in this one. Also Ponyboy's foster guardian's lines sound strange because of her accent.**

Most of the gang were all at the Curtis house today. Soda and Steve were playing poker, Darry was reading the newspaper in his chair, Two-bit was watching Mickey, and Ponyboy was on the couch reading.

Johnny and Dally were out of town at a rodeo though.

Everything was going great until they heard a knock at the door. So Darry got up and opened it and was met with the face of their social worker.

Ms.Tearioni walked in without an invite and just got straight to the point. "Darrel Curtis I'm sorry to drop in unannounced like this but the state has come to the conclusion that this home is not fit for your youngest brother Ponyboy."

The gang looked up in shock. Two-bit and Steve looked angry, and Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy all looked ready to burst into tears.

"Ponyboy go get your things packed. Your coming with me. We already have a woman looking to foster you." Mrs.Tearioni said.

"When can we take this to court?" Darry asked.

"You must wait at least 6 months before you can schedule a court hearing." She said.

"Fine." Darry then looked to Ponyboy who had tears in his eyes. "We will get you back Pony. Don't worry." He said.

So Pony packed his things and left with the horrible woman to go to his temporary foster home.

5 hours later they pulled onto a long road that only held the house they were going to. It was covered in a forest of trees and it was now sunset in the town Ponyboy had never heard of; Crowndane. The town was small but it had much to do even though there weren't many people.

They pulled into a nice, big, black house that looked pretty fancy. So they got out, Ponyboy got his stuff and Ms.Tearioni led him up the steps to the door.

Once opened they were met with a woman who had long brown hair with purple streaks in it. "Hellu yu moost (must) be Ponyboy." She said with a Romanian accent. Although she was a bit difficult to understand he voice sounded sweet and rich. She sounded like a teenager. She looked like one too, with the jeans, boots, black shirt, and black jacket she was wearing. She looked like a young, beautiful, witchy model. "I'm Rodella yur (your) foster guardian. I don't like being referred to as a parent. Ples (please) come in." She said.

So they walked inside and were greeted with what looked like the inside of a big mansion. "I should be able to tek (take) it from here. I'm sure yu have plenty things to do Ms.Tearioni." Rodella said.

"Yes I do. I will make monthly stops to check in on Ponyboy though, just to let you know." Then she left.

"Ponyboy come vith (with) me. I vant (want) to show yu something." Rodella said just as she was sure Ms.Tearioni had left.

So Ponyboy followed Rodella down to the basement were they entered a small room lit by a red light. She moved over to a small, hidden button near the wall to reveal a hidden room. He then followed her in and the door shut as the next red light turned on.

Rodella then dragged him over to a chair and asked him to sit down. He didn't think much of it and when He wasn't looking Rodella hit another button and strapped him in.

Hey what's going on?" Ponyboy asked.

"Vell (well) yu see Ponyboy, I'm what yu would cool (call) a vitch (witch). One who turns young humans into von (one) of the supernatural if they have the potential. Not many have the potential though, but it seems to me that yu do." Rodella told him.

She then went over to a small lever and hit it. The wall then slid to the right to reveal a bunch of bloody syringe needles. So Rodella went over and grabbed one.

She went over and grabbed one then walked back over to Ponyboy and said "calm down. I am von't (won't) hurt you. I am only going to turn you."

"Turn me into what?" He asked.

"We vill (will) see." She Then injected him with the needle and said "I don't know what kind of blood this is but we are about to find out."

He then began hissing in agony as the blood entered his system. He grew sharp fangs were his canine teeth were and his iris's in his eyes turned red while his sclera turned black.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"It looks like the blood I injected yu vith (with) vas (was) predatory." She said.

"What does that mean?" He asked sounding nervous.

"It means yu are now a wampire (vampire)." Rodella said.

"I'm a vampire!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Yu air (are) indeed." She said.

She then untrapped him and said "let us go upstairs and I vill (will) explain."

For some reason he trusted her and followed.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Explanation

"Vell (well) yu see, I have been alone for a long time due to the fact that I am vitch (witch). This helps to add more purpose to my life. I only turn those who have the potential to handle it though." Rodella explained.

"So I'm really a vampire?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yes yu air (are), but no no worry. I vill (will) help yu out vith (with) the situation." Rodella told him.

"Well I'm kinda hungry." Ponyboy said.

"Oh yes. Yu ned (need) to fed (feed)." Rodella said.

So she got up and ran back down to the basement, bringing back a pint of blood.

"Yu must drink this." She said.

"I really have to drink blood? Will it taste gross or weird?" Ponyboy asked.

"No not to yu. Upon turning into a wampire (vampire) your test (taste) buds have changed. Yu are now meant to love and crave blood." She said.

"Can I still eat normal food?" He asked.

"Not really because it vill (will) make yu sick." She said.

So after hearing that Ponyboy opened the pint of blood and put it up to his mouth, tasting it. He then found that he absolutely loved the taste so he quickly slurped it all down as if he were gonna die of starvation at any second.

"Enjoy the test (taste)?" Rodella asked.

"Do you have any more?" Ponyboy asked frantically, his fangs showing and his eyes turned red and black.

"We must sev (save) it for right now. I need to get more from the hospital I volenteer at." Rodella said.

"Alright." Ponyboy said.

"Now I think it is time we got some rest. You just turned and we need to get up early tomorrow to register yu in school. Any other night yu can stay up as long as yu vant (want) though. I usually stay up all night and since yu air (are) now a night creature yu vill (will) eventually get into that habit." Rodella explained.

"Works for me." Ponyboy said.

"Yur (your) room's on the fourth floor. Take the staircase to the left and when you get to the fourth hallway it vill (will) be the last door on yur (your) right." Rodella told him.

"Oh and Ponyboy, Yu can't tell anyone about vut (what) you air (are)." Rodella said.

"What about my brothers if they gain custody again?" He asked.

"Try to hide it if yu can but tell them if nessesary." She said.

He then went off to bed.

"Come on Soda we'll see him again." Darry said as Soda cried into his pillow on his and Pony's bed.

"It won't be for a while though Darry. What if something happens to him? What if he has a nightmare?"

"He'll be fine Soda. We'll get him back no worries." But Darry wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Soda or himself.

Steve and Two-bit then walked in. Steve looked ready to kill somebody because believe it or not he though of Ponyboy as a little brother just like everyone else did. Two-bit had tears in his eyes though and was crying. Everyone knew that Ponyboy was Two-bit's favorite person and it must hurt him more than anything to know he can't see the kid he loved like a brother just like the rest of the gang.

"Do you really believe your gonna get him back?" Two-bit asked Darry.

"We're not gonna stop until we get him back." Darry said.

So the rest of the night was spent with Two-bit and Sodapop crying, Darry and Steve trying to calm themselves down, and All of them trying to figure out how to tell Johnny and Dally when they get back.

 **Please review.**


	3. Foster sisters

Ponyboy was woken up by a knock at the door. He had gone to sleep pretty late and was never a morning person. He remembered it being around 1:00AM before he finally drifted off. He had spent almost the entire night trying to get over the shock that he was actually a vampire. He would now have to get used to drinking blood and having fangs. He surprisingly liked that though.

"Ponyboy It is time to get up ve (we) have to he register yu into school." Rodella said from outside his door.

"Alright." He called back. So he got dressed and made his way downstairs.

"I'm ready." He said.

"Good, now let's go."

So Ponyboy followed Rodella to her car and they made their way to the Crowndane high school.

They were sitting in silence for the first few minuets until Rodella said "yu vill (will) get to meet yur (your) foster sisters tonight."

"I have foster sisters?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yes they each have powers as well." She said

"How many are there?" He asked.

"There are five of them." She said.

A few minuets later they pulled up to the school and got out. Once they were inside they walked to the front office and were greeted by the principal.

"Hello I'm principle Jadens." He told Ponyboy nervously.

They then followed him into his office and sat infront of the desk while he looked at his computer.

"So what is your name?" Principle Jadens asked.

"Ponyboy."

"That's an unique name." He said fearfully as if he were afraid of offending Ponyboy, and looked through his school record. "Well it looks like Ponyboy has gotten straight A's and was even on the track team in his last school. Just let me arrange a few things and it will be done."

"That's it. Ve (we) von't (won't) have to do anything else?" Rodella asked.

"Nope that's it. He can start in Monday." Principal Jadens said.

So Ponyboy and Rodella left the school and went back to the house.

"I have a bag yu can use for school on Monday." Rodella said.

They then pulled up and went into the house.

"I talked to the girls before I voke (woke) yu up by the vay (way). They air (are) really excited to meet yu." Rodella said.

"They are?" Pony asked.

"Yes. They always vanted (wanted) a foster brother." She told him.

Once their conversation was over Rodella went into the kitchen to see what they would have for dinner when the girls showed up, while Ponyboy went to the livingroom to watch tv.

A few hours later they heard a car pull up and Rodella went out to greet them as Ponyboy pulled back the curtain and watched through the window.

"Thinkyu (thank you) for keeping th girls Madam Davine." Rodella said as several girls that all looked around Pony's age stepped out of the care and got there bags out of the trunk.

"Oh it's always nice to have them around Rodella. No need to thank me." Madam Davine said as she hugged the younger woman. "Now it's getting late. I must be going. I'll see you girls later, and hopefully with that new foster brother of y'alls."

She then got back in her car and made her way way home.

"So where is he?" One of the girls asked.

"He is inside. Yu vill meet him in a minuet. Yu all must get your things out avay (away) first though." Rodella told them.

"So what was he turned into?" Another girl asked.

"A wampire (vampire). Rodella answered.

So they all made their way inside and went to put their stuff in their rooms. By that time though Ponyboy had already made it back to his own room and was sitting on the bed.

Rodella made her way in a few minuets later.

"Ponyboy come down for dinner. The girls air (are) here." She said.

So Ponyboy followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.

She had given him some different clothes to wear earlier since his weren't all clean. He was wearing a plain black shirt, jeans ovcourse, black boots, black finger cut gloves, and a black long tailed jacket. He looked like a complete goth and he liked it. Him and Rodella decided that this would be his new look from now on and she would have to buy him more clothes like this.

They entered the kitchen where the five girls were standing. Each of them were wearing gothic outfits just like him. They also had gothic makeup on, which mostly consisted of some badass eye designs. They were all incredibly beautiful too.

"Girls, this is Ponyboy." Rodella said.

"Ponyboy this is Roxanne." Rodella said gesturing to a girl with long, black, curly hair.

"Just call me Roxi." She said.

"This is Rosie." Rodella then gestured to a girl with coffe colored skin and silky hair.

She just looked him up and down with a smirk.

"This is Laela." Rodella then gestured to a girl with flawless pale skin, nearly white blonde hair, and dark eyes.

She just smiled and nodded at him.

"This is Mercy." Rodella gestured at a girl with long, black, witchy hair.

She just waved her her figures at him in a friendly little wave.

"And finally, this is Adrian." Rodella gestured at a girl with dark brown hair that touched at her waist and shadowy eyes.

She just smiled at him like the rest.

They then all sat down for dinner. The girls are pizza while Ponyboy was given a cup filled with blood.

"So what type of powers do y'all have?" He asked

"Well I have Pyrokenises." Said Rosie.

"I can posses people and turn invisible." Said Roxi.

"I'm a siren. My singing can enchant people in different ways and I also grow a mermaid tail at the touch of water." Said Mercy.

"I have freezing powers and am immune to the cold." Said Laela.

"I'm a witch." Said Adrian.

They then spent the whole night talking and getting to know each other until they all fell asleep on the seventh floor balcony at 6:00AM

Soda and Steve had just walked through the door and saw Darry sitting in the chair with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Darry?" Asked Soda.

"Nothing I'm just having trouble concentrating on things. My mind keeps going back to Ponyboy." Darry said.

"Don't worry. Like you said y'all will get him back Dare." Steve said.

"I know it's just hard." Darry said as he got up and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

Two-bit came over some time later and told them that Johnny and Dally were coming back tomorrow.

They were all worried. Johnny would be extremely upset to find out that his best friend was taken away by the state.

Dally would be pissed to. Ponyboy might have believed that he only cared for Johnny but the rest of them knew better.

Dally cared for both Ponyboy and Johnny. They were like little brothers to him. They were the only people that he actually loved.

So after dinner they all went to bed. Two-bit and Steve stayed over. They all wanted to be there when Johnny and Dally were informed of the bad news.

They were all upset that they couldn't get a court hearing until 6 months had past.

They would wait it out Ponyboy though. They were going to get him back no matter what.

 **Please review and the next chapter to this and my other story Gruesome secrets will be up tomorrow.**


	4. The docks

It was now Saturday and Rodella was down in the basement sorting through some of her old files and such.

She had already gone through several when she realized that the sun was about to come up and all the kids were still out on the balcony. Not only that but Ponyboy didn't have any sunscreen on. He was bound to get burned.

So she raced up to the seventh floor to wake them up. Once she was there she quickly shook Ponyboy awake.

"Ponyboy you have to get up. The sun is about to show. You can sleep once you're inside."

He just groaned and allowed Rodella to lead him back into the dark mansion.

She lead him to a couch near the wall that was completely hidden from the balcony windows. That way when the girls came in they could wake him up. He still had to go to school Monday so he would have to be on the same sleeping schedule as them, vampire or not.

A few hours later he was being shook awake by Mercy and Laela. The other three girls were already on their way downstairs for breakfast.

It only took a few minutes to get Ponyboy up. After it was done him, Laela, and Mercy made their way downstairs for breakfast.

When they got their Roxi, Rosey, and Adrian were already at the table eating bacon and pancakes. Rode all then put a plate out for Laela and Mercy and then went downstairs. She soon came up and handed a cup of blood to Ponyboy.

"Hey Rodella, we're all going out to the docks after we're done ok." Roxi asked.

"Alright." Rodella said as she made her way back down to the basement.

"What are we going out to the docks for?" Ponyboy asked.

"We want to show you something." Mercy said.

So they all finished and up and made their way into town.

Once they got to the docks the girls were shocked by the amount of people they saw their. They clearly hadn't been expecting that many.

"Why are there so many people? There usually aren't nearly as much." Said Rosey.

Mercy then saw a man walking along the docks and instantly recognized him.

"Let's ask Dave." She said as she walked towards him.

"Who's Dave?" Asked Ponyboy.

"He's one of the fishers here. He sells fresh seafood to Rodella's restaurant." Adrian answered.

"Rodella owns a restaurant?" Pony asked.

"Yeah. It's called the Dark Dungeon Cafe. We get stuff for free when we go there since we're her foster kids." Laela said.

"It's the most popular restaurant in Crowndane." Adrian said.

After that was said Mercy ran back over to them.

"So what's the deal?" Roxi Asked.

"The fishermen are holding their annual fishing contest early this year since a storm is supposed to come in next week." Mercy told them.

"What kind of fishing contest?" Ponyboy asked her.

"It's a contest to see who can catch the most fish in a week. They have it every year." Rosey said before Mercy could answer.

"So what do we do now?" Roxi asked.

"We could just go to the lake behind the mansion for now and come back here at night." Laela suggested.

So they were all on their way back to the mansion when they started to get thirst from walking around in the sun. So they all stopped at the Dark Dungeon Cafe for a smoothie.

They sat down outside and looked through the menus.

Roxi and Laela ordered coconut smoothies, Mercy ordered a mango smoothie, Rosey ordered a pineapple, and Adrian and Ponyboy ordered Vanilla.

"What's that island over there?" Pony asked as he looked into the distance.

"You can see the island?" Roxi asked.

"He has enhanced senses. He's a vampire." Mercy whispered like ii was the most obvious thing ever.

"It's called Jayza island. Not many really go out there." Laela said.

"Why not?" Ponyboy asked.

"There have been shark sightings and stuff like that."

Adrian said.

"Some people go out there to camp though." Rosey said.

"We'll show you the island tonight or tomorrow. It's kind of where we wanted to bring you." Roxi said.

"Why? What so interesting about it?" Ponyboy asked.

"There are a bunch of mysteries on that island. You'll be amazed. Trust us." Mercy said.

They then walked back over to their table to finish where the waiter was with their smoothies and started drinking them.

It was now early in the afternoon and Johnny and Dally were bound to show up at any minute.

Two-bit, Steve, Soda, and Darry were all in the living room sitting silently, waiting for them to show up.

Twenty minutes later they were there and once they saw the gang in the livingroom they were a little freaked out.

"What the hell's going on?" Dally asked.

"Where's Ponyboy?" Johnny asked after him.

"Ponyboy was taken away by the state." Darry said.

That infuriated Dally instantly. He started yelling curses and freaking out.

The whole gang was trying to calm him down but he only stopped when they all heard someone crying.

So they all walked into the kitchen and saw Johnny on the floor sobbing.

"Are you alright Johnny?" Two-bit asked as he took a step closer.

The only response he got though was Johnny curling up into a ball.

"Johnny it will be ok. We'll get him back." Soda said while kneeling down next to the kid.

"You don't know that for sure." Johnny whimpered.

"Yeah we do." Darry told him.

So that night Johnny cried himself to sleep while the rest tried to keep Dally calm with poker games and small talk.

 **Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon and it will involve more of the gang. So please tell me your thoughts and give feedback.**


End file.
